


Garfield Logan Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of Imagines and Prompts from my tumblr
Relationships: garfield logan / reader, garfield logan / you, garfield logan x reader, garfield logan x you
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

The team froze as a large lion roared at them. It was yellow. Gar thought it was to yellow for an ordinary lion. The rest of the group didn’t seem to notice.  
“Wait!” He shouted to Kori. She paused as he changed.  
When Girl approaches you sniffed at each other. There was something as human about the lion as their was about him.

He’d never met anyone else like him. He didn’t even know if it was possible. But as the two of you sniffed and circled each other he realised he was right. When you darted off he followed. “Gar!” Rachel yelled as he rushed out of sight.  
“We should follow him.” Dick muttered quickly. Kori was hesitant.  
“Maybe we should let him deal with it?” She suggested.  
They all looked over when he came back, jacket in one hand as he ran over. “Ok. So the lion is like a person. Like me and they tried to take me to their den and I tried to get them to come to me so we fought. She’s gone. But there’s someone like me out there!” Gar gushed as he caught his breath.

No one said anything as they shared looks with each other. “So it got away?” Rachel asked slowly.  
“Well Yeah. I think that she’ll come back though. Like there is literally no one else like us that I know of so…” Gar trailed off and Dick sighed.  
“Ok, let's head back and rest up. We’ll see if we can find this person tomorrow.” He muttered. The group followed him out to the car. Gar stared out of the window, hoping that they would spot you on the way back.

*******************

Gar couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned, waiting to fall asleep but he couldn’t. Deciding he wouldn’t get any sleep he grabbed his clothes, opening the door as he shifted, running back to where they had seen you the first time.  
When he arrived everything was as it had been left. Although there was a scent in the air. He jumped when he heard a growl, ducking behind a box he shifted and shoved on his clothes as quickly as he could.

“Hi. You can turn back to humans if you want. Or if you don’t want to that’s fine.” Gar smiled and waited for something to happen. Instead you yawned and let out a sharp snap of your teeth. “I know it’s hard at first.”  
He sat down, talking through how he managed to swap between a tiger and himself. When you seemed to settle down and listen he blabbered on. Telling you everything from realising when he had powers through to meeting Rave, the doom patrol. Everything that happened to him up to meeting you.

As he spoke he noticed that you seemed to relax. He couldn’t help but wonder how long you’d been alone out here. He was sure he wouldn’t have gotten by without the help he’d found. It was almost right when you managed to change back. Gar quickly yanked off his coat and handed it to you.  
“Hi. I’m Gar and I’m like you…” He said awkwardly, not sure what to say.  
“I’m (Y/N). Thank you. I’ve been stuck like this. I was captured and put in a zoo for a while. Before those creepy doctors and their assassins.” You mumbled as you put on the jacket, wrapping your arms around yourself.  
“We’re running from them too! Because they want Raven. If you come with us we could help you, that way you’ll be able to change back and forth with practice… If you want to stay with us.” Gar looked hopeful and you smiled. You hadn’t come across anyone who had been patient enough to help you change back.


	2. Chapter 2

Gar sighed when he realised he couldn’t find you. He’d looked all over the Titans Tower but no one had seen you all day. You’d seemed off when he had seen you at breakfast. Now he was starting to worry.

On the occasions where you’d be feeling off you’d want him to give you some space and then hang out later. So he’d planned to check in on you now. Doing a second sweep of the building he found you sat alone in a stairwell. “(Y/N)! I’ve been looking for you!”  
“Oh! Hey!” You said quietly. He frowned when you gave him a weak smile.  
“Come on. I have an idea.” He said cheerfully.  
He led you to your room and sat you on the edge of your bed. Watching him as he rushed around, you smiled, starting to feel better.

Gar gathered all the blankets and cushions he could find, even recruiting Connor and Raven to help him build all of the sheets he found into a fancy looking tent. He laid all the cushions on the floor and moved the Tv into it. Raven and Connor left after being promised any snacks that were left. Gar then emptied several bags of snacks in one corner of the tent.  
“Ok! I have all your favourite movies, our favourite snacks and tada!! As he finished his list he pressed a button next to him a small string of fairy lights lit up the small fort.  
“Wow. Thanks Gar. This is great.”  
“Hey I wouldn’t be the world's best boyfriend if I didn’t cheer you up when you’re sad.”  
“Worlds best?” You teased him and he scoffed.  
“How many guys can turn into a tiger so their girlfriend can pet them?”  
“That is a good point!” You said and laughed as he handed you some of the dvds to choose from.

The two of you spent the rest of the day snacking and watching films. Occasionally one of the titans would come in and join you. At one point Kori had delivered dinner and a few healthy snacks. After a few reluctant negotiations you and Gar tucked into them and returned to your movie marathon, curled up together in your fort.


End file.
